Hiccup
by Wishful Thinker8
Summary: Greg has the hiccups. NickGreg pairing


Author's note: my first attempt at the Nick/Greg pairing…also my first attempt at writing anything in over a year…so please be kind. Also, not beta'ed….any volunteers?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way shape or form

hic

Greg let out a soft groan as he slouched down further in his seat in Nick's truck, desperately trying to ignore the amused smirk that Nick was sending in his direction.

"This isn't hic funny" he muttered under his breath, body jumping slightly as the hiccup interrupted his sentence. Nick laughed quietly.

"From what I've heard, you deserve to have them" he replied, overtop of the periodic 'hic' sounds coming from his boyfriend. "That'll teach you not to tease Hodges and then practically die laughing after telling everyone else what you did." Greg shot a glare over in Nick's general direction as his body jerked again with yet another hiccup.

"Ok…fine…but I've had these for five hic hours now and hic it's getting really hic old" he grumbled, one hand placing itself on his chest as though trying to push the hiccups out. Another one slipped out and he groaned again. After five hours, it was definitely starting to hurt every time he hiccupped. He glanced up as he felt his boyfriend's gaze settle on in. "Wha-hic" He groaned in frustration. "What?" he tried again.

"You've had these for five hours?" Nick replied, arching one eyebrow. The reply to that question was another hiccup.

"Yeah"

"That can't be healthy"

"You're hic telling me hic" Greg said with a small sigh. "It feels like hic I've tried to swallo- hic a golf ball."

"Five hours man? Shouldn't we be calling the Guinness book of world records?" the Texan asked as he pulled into the driveway of the house they shared together.

"Five hours is hic nothing" Greg replied with a small shrug before opening his door and getting out the truck, Nick following behind him as they made their way to the house. "The record hic is something like hic 68 years."

"How do you know these things?" Greg managed a small smirk before hiccupping again and letting out a groan of pain.

"It's like hic the same hic way you know hic all that stu- hic -ff about birds." Shaking his head slightly, Nick pulled out his keys and opened the front door.

"Well have you tried to get rid of them?" he asked curiously as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Greg fixed a glare on him.

"What do hic you think?" he replied darkly, through yet another round of hiccups. "I've hic tried every hic damn thi- hic-ng!"

Nick resisted the urge to laugh at Greg's plight before toeing off his shoes and moving into the living room to sit on the couch, his miserable boyfriend right behind him. Groaning as he hiccupped again, the new CSI settled down beside Nick, curling up to the older man's warmth. Nick resisted the urge to laugh again as he looked down at Greg who was looking pitiful with his body jerking every time a hiccup echoed from his body.

"Well…have you tried holding your breath?" he suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Till I was hic blue in the hic face hic"

"Breathing into a paper bag?"

"Only like hic twenty of them."

"Drink water upside down?"

"Have you not hic noticed that I'm hic wearing a diff-hic- erent shirt hic now than when I hic left for work hic tonight?" Nick glanced down, confused. Greg let out a tired sigh. "I hic spilt water all hic over it."

"A spoonful of sugar?" he asked, grinning slightly as he settled an arm over Greg's shoulders, pulling the younger man closer to him. Greg shot another glare in his direction.

"Yes hic Nick" he retorted. "Though it's hic supposed to help hic the medicine go hic down, not hic cure hiccups." Still grinning, the brunette dropped a kiss on top of Greg called a 'hairstyle' for the moment.

"Ok, how about this then…what color is a white horse?" His boyfriend sat up slightly, a confused look on his face.

"Uh….white?" he replied, hesitant if this was a trick question or not. Nick's grin merely widened.

"Are your hiccups gone?" Greg blinked a few times, before his customary grin began to spread across his face.

"Yes!" he cheered as he vaulted off the couch and began jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nick couldn't resist laughing at this sight, for he was happy they were gone too. This meant that he could also get a good night's sleep without Greg complaining about the hiccups. He was startled out of his thoughts by his boyfriend practically jumping on his lap and throwing his arms around him. "I love you, you know that?" he declared, joy shining in his eyes. Nick let out a small chuckle.

"I love you too G" he replied, hands reaching up to cup his boyfriend's face and bringing him closer for a soft kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled back, smiling warmly at each other. Greg opened his mouth to say something, but all the emerged was a hic sound as his body jerked slightly. The younger man let out a loud moan before collapsing against Nick's chest, jerking every once in a while as hiccups plagued him yet again. The brunette shook his head slightly, arms circling Greg. "So that didn't work…" he mused out loud, thinking of what else he could try.

"How about hic you just hic kill me hic now?"

"Sorry, love you too much to do that." Greg groaned and hiccupped again.

"If you hic loved me that hic much, you'd hic put me ou- hic-t of my hic misery!" Nick thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well, I won't put you out of your misery, but I have something else that may help…only, you have to get off me." Greg merely shook his head and tried to bury his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No" he muttered, before hiccupping again. Nick gently tried to push Greg off of him with little success.

"I'm nearly positive this will work G" he said softly. "And then we can go to bed….and we both have the day off tomorrow…." The tone of his last sentence had taken on a hint of what Greg referred fondly as Nick's 'bedroom' voice. The younger man lifted his head to look at Nick, hiccups periodically slipping out. He swallowed heavily as Nick's brown eyes softened slightly, taking on a hint of arousal. Grumbling more to himself than anyone, Greg slowly removed his lanky body from Nick's lap and found his own spot on the couch.

"Go on hic then, get it hic before I hic like hic hic explode or hic something" he declared with a wave of his hand. Concealing a small grin, Nick got up and went into the kitchen. A few minutes passed, the silence of the house being only interrupted by Greg's hiccups and the sounds of Nick doing something in the kitchen before Greg heard Nick call out.

"Hey Greggo…can you come here for a moment?" Sighing through yet another barrage of hiccups, Greg dragged himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"What's…" His sentence was then cut off, but not by a hiccup this time. Instead it was cut off by a not so manly scream that came out as Nick, who had been standing just beside the entrance to the kitchen, threw a bowl of ice cold water at his face. Sputtering slightly, he wiped the water off of his face only to see his boyfriend practically rolling around on the ground, laughing his cute Texan ass off.

"God" Nick managed to choke out a few minutes later after managing to control himself. "That was priceless…the look on your face…." His chuckles continued as his boyfriend glared darkly at him while drops of water dripped from his now ruined hair.

"What…was that for?" Greg ground out, looking less than pleased.

"The sure fire way to cure hiccups…startle someone" Nick replied, grinning through the end of his laughing fit.

"Yeah well, who knows if they're actually gone…." the blonde muttered, wiping a trickle of water away from his temple. The pair waited in near silence as Nick was still laughing quietly now and then but it did seem like Greg's hiccups were indeed gone. "You know…if I wasn't sitting here dripping wet and angry at you, I'd be thanking you…" Nick, still with a wide grin on his face, opened up his mouth to reply but all that came out was a soft hic sound. Greg's jaw nearly dropped at this sound, before his customary smile found its way onto his face and Nick hiccupped again.

"Oh hic no…." he moaned.

"Serves you right" his boyfriend replied back happily. "That's what you get for laughing at me." Nick groaned softly and put his head in his hands.

hic


End file.
